As propeller fans to be used in air conditioners and the like, Patent Literature 1 discloses such a propeller fan that a part of the propeller fan on an outer peripheral side thereof is formed into a concave arc shape in a blade cross section, and the radius of curvature of the arc is increased as approaching from a leading edge to a trailing edge so as to suppress generation of a blade tip vortex caused by a leakage flow directed from a leeward side to a windward side.
Further, Patent Literature 2 discloses such a configuration that a force applied from a blade to air is directed inwardly by tilting the blade to a downstream side as approaching toward a trailing edge so that air blow speed is made uniform to suppress noise.